


Whatever I desire ...

by Hyndara71



Series: Point of View [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EpisodenTAG 2.22 Goodnight, sweet Grimm A try to take a look into Eric's thoughts on his way to the container-yard. OS, possible AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever I desire ...

Dislaimer: GRIMM is the property of NBC, Universal, GKProductions, HazyMill Productions and surely some more. I own nothing – only the idea

A/N: And the third view of what happens in 2.21 and 2.22. It's the first time I try to watch through Eric's eyes. So please forgive me this!

 

A little smile curled his lips after the car drove off from the hotel. He didn't have to turn around, he KNEW who was behind his car. He'd told him a little too much not to bring him into this.  
Eric leaned back in the passengers seat, smirking into the drivers mirror.  
Sean was too predictible and would learn his lesson now! The hard way! He'd warned him before, now it was too late – Sean's own fault!  
Well, this little game would turn out as amusing, and Eric hoped the prize would be worth it. Once he had the Grimm under control in the air on his way to his new destination it would be about time to start the preparations for the next move.  
Eric took the file that was laying on the seat beside him.  
Another little party, and he would have to take care about her too. For now it was ways too amusing to see her, having sex with her. She was pretty, the right girl to go out with. But the moment her, oh so well hidden little secret would be visible he would know what to do with her. One Hexenbiest in the family was more than enough.  
Eric flipped through the file to the last pages, taking the first of the photos, one of the ones the Baron couldn't use, he closed the file again, still looking at it.  
It would be interesting to be the master of a Grimm. How it would turn out? Would this one, Nick Burkhardt, be intelligent enough to choose the right side or would he have to do a little … work on him?  
Eric looked at the photo. Dark hair, slim, very casual dressing and haircut. The face was interesting with this big, blue eyes. A handsome Grimm. Not that this would mean something to him … well, maybe a little, Eric decided.  
His finger touched the phote, moved around the shape of Nick, stopping at his long neck the finger cut his throut – well, mentally.  
Maybe he would have to kill the Grimm, Eric thought. He hoped not as he had special plans for this one. But sometimes his family had to in the past. Especially half-wild Grimm like this one was.  
Befriending Wesen was an interesting new way to do what he was made for. Looking at the photo Eric got why Wesen would trust this Grimm. But he didn't need a friendly Grimm.  
He was really looking forward to finally have Nick Burkhardt under his control. A clever, intelligent Grimm, a little unorthodox, true. But he would learn, one way or the other.  
Eric's smile grew on his lips.  
To have a Grimm under his control would bring him a lot of prestige and honor. To have one of the last Key-Grimm would make Nick only more valuable. And, of course, to have taken away the Grimm from his brother would worth all this effort.  
Eric looked again into the drivers mirror. "Is he still behind us?" he asked.  
"Yes, sir," the Hundjäger answered.  
Good! Exactly how he'd planned this. It would be a very interesting evening before he finally would have to take the flight back to Europe.  
Eric looked at Nick's photo again.  
Once he'd met his mother, not the best times of his life. If Nick Burkhardt would be at least a little like Kelly it would be very interesting to tame him to the point he needed him. And, same thought again, a handsome Grimm would be also more recognized.  
Maybe, Eric thought, maybe he should try to get also one of the last female Grimm and try to breed. The only thing that would probably hold him back was the unlucky reality that not every generation inheriteged the needed abilities. Well, those ones never become Grimm also carries the genes but probably it wouldn't worth the try. He would see after he had Nick finally in his hands.  
Anyway, Eric told himself, the first step would be to get the Grimm. The Baron worked on that one and he could only hope the Baron was right to be so certain about trapping Nick Burkhardt after seperating him from his friends.  
Would this Grimm really come with his Wesen-Gang? Probably his partner, this Kehrseite, too?  
This was an intruiging thought Eric decided.  
Grimm were so rare lately every Grimm was valuable these days. The Grimm, holding the last three keys, truly worth more and to find one of those in Portland under the protection of his brother so he could also teach Sean a lesson was more than welcomed.  
Maybe, Eric thought, maybe this Nick Burkhardt should fill for his lost bodyguard once he was ready. It would be fun to watch the reactions of everyone around, especially of his own family. With this ownership he would built a stable base for his own success. He would be the one having a Grimm, one of the last Key-Grimm, under his control. If he would loose interest in his shiny new toy there would be time enough to learn about where Nick had hidden his key …  
Eric put the photo back into the file. Now he allowed himself a small single look over the shoulder while he placed the file again on the seat beside him.  
This night would bring a lot of fun ...


End file.
